falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Pyote Hellspring
The husk of the Pre-War town of Pyote and the nearby ruins of Pyote Air Force Base (also known as Rattlesnake Bomber Base) is a place of terror and great danger. Hundreds of mutated rattlesnakes inundate the area, devouring anything that enters their territory. History Pre-War Pyote was a flyspeck oil town, even during its heyday. In the early 1940s, a military air base was erected to train crews for the B-17 Flying Fortress and became the nation's largest bomber installation. After World War 2 the base was converted into an airplane storage depot, and in the late 1950s converted once more into a radar and early-warning installation. The base was slowly retrofitted throughout the 21st century to fulfill a number of functions amongst them having the facilities and equipment to serve as a fallout shelter and a center for continuity of government in the event of a catastrophic social breakdown or nuclear war. The War The base was sabotaged by enemy agents during the Great War in order to create a gap in the southwest's early warning grid. Additionally, a biological agent was released into the shelter to compromise it. Ironically the agents responsible were herded into the shelter during the evacuation despite their best efforts to leave. The men and women in the shelter died within the first few weeks after the war as the weaponized virus ravaged their minds and bodies. Once the dying and the mad outnumbered the healthy, the shelter descended into chaos and an explosion opened a section of the bunker to an underground nest of rattlesnakes, and radiation. The irradiated snakes feasted upon the contaminated dead, resulting in mutations that would affect the future generations of snakes in the region. In the immediate aftermath, the surviving townsfolk searched the air force base, looking for survivors, help, or things to steal as per their own natures. All they found were snakes: snakes springing from under bushes and behind rocks, sliding off hangar rooftops, spilling out of air vents and service ducts. All were poisoned and eaten and Pyote fell quiet. Post-War The rattlesnakes of Pyote mutated over time as a result of the peculiar interplay of radiation and the unknown biological weapon deployed by the saboteurs on their reptilian physiology. They grew larger than normal rattlers, became capable of going without food or water for extended periods of time, and experienced a change in the makeup of their venom that caused it to resemble a cross-section of venoms from rattlesnake species becoming both hemotoxic and neurotoxic. More disturbingly they developed a taste for human flesh; though they'll eat any animal that enters the area, they've managed to allow small numbers of rats and giant insect species exist whereas they have tolerated no human intrusion in centuries. The air force base and the bunker beneath it has a wealth of salvageable scrap metal, machine and electronic parts, tools, and weaponry. It's stockpile of military rations have disintegrated over time, but its food extruder could be made to function again if repaired and powered. It's shielded well was not compromised and could be a godsend if only it could be safely reached. At present only suicidally brave prospectors and tribals with something to prove have ventured to the Pyote Hellspring. Category:Places Category:Sites Category:Texas